For constructing large-spanned and widely-covered buildings such as stadiums and gymnasiums, spatial lattice-framed structures have mostly been used, within existing techniques which require at least one of the following: more complicated design and construction; higher accuracy of manufacture for structural members; more consumption of raw materials; longer project time limit; higher cost of construction; and the necessity of employing scaffolds and large-scale sling equipment while under construction. In addition, the buildings made by those techniques can only be positioned permanently at one place, cannot be disassembled and then moved as desired. Furthermore, such techniques have narrow range of application, such as for houses and buildings.